Trust Me
by Erun1
Summary: A dark fic about Madara and Pein. AU, no Nagato in this fic, just Pein. Yaoi MadaPein, Madara/Pein. Hints at future abuse. May be a drabble. M for yaoi and possible future abuse and triggering content.


A/N: SO I was inspired by a bleach Doujinshi. Anyone who can guess it gets a free request~ it's an AiGin doujinshi btw.

Summary: A dark fic, relating to the beginning of an abusive relationship. MadaPein, PeinMada, Madara Pein.

Warnings: Possible triggers.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

(May be a related drabble series in the future)

* * *

Pein rolled over onto his side, his silver eyes watching the slow, steady progress of the moon above them. He sighed lightly as the moon was overcome by a shadow, turning to twist himself up further in the blankets.

"Pein..?" an elegant voice rested itself upon his ears, a presence making itself known to him upon the bed.

"Madara..." the younger murmured, turning to meet the elder's crimson gaze. "...what are you doing here?"

The Uchiha's lips ghosted down his bare back, before the ginger felt silken fabric wrap around his body.

"What is this?" he muttered, sitting up to look at the beautifully woven cloth, a light purple with small black accents adorning the kimono. Madara helped him pull his arms through the sleeves, the red eyes glancing him up and down.

After Madara pulled back, he smiled lightly. "You look...beautiful, Pein."

Pein's eyes fell to the ground as he was pressed against the soft mattress, light nips raining down upon his pale skin. Madara attached his mouth to the skin behind his ear, sucking and biting as he did so, pulling away and leaving a mark.

The other didn't protest, merely tilting his head back slightly. "Didn't we just do it a bit ago..?"

"My dear Pein." Madara sounded amused, as though he had said something funny. "It's almost midnight. You've slept the day away.."

Pein opened his mouth to protest, before it was sealed by another pair of lips. He tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the grip of his lover. Madara let his tongue fondly tickle the roof of Pein's mouth, before his hands wandered down the younger's body.

"M...Madara.." Pein muttered, the night continuing from there.

* * *

Pein awoke again, sighing with despair as he saw, once again, that the moon was in the same place. He sat up, noticing that the sheets had been changed, and he was wrapped in a soft kimono.

"Ring around the rosie.." Pein slid to the floor, frowning as his legs trembled under his weight when he did so.

"What do you suppose we.." he rested his head against the ground, sighing.

"Can do about the darkness.." the clouds drifted over the moon, shadows stretching longer.

"In which we drown.." his eyes began to close, before he heard footsteps.

"And what are we doing on the floor, Pein?" Madara's voice, as usual, was a mere whisper. Pein's eyes opened slightly, to find Madara a mere few inches from his face, crouching before him.

"...Mmmm, got too warm.." Pein muttered, becoming tired once more.

Madara sighed and lay down beside him, holding the ginger close. "I always forget you aren't used to beds."

Pein stiffened at the comment, unaware of the slight smirk that Madara had. A soft hand began to travel down his chest, to where his member was. Pein shifted uncomfortably, brought back from his drowsiness by a light stroke on it.

"Madara..."

The Uchiha pressed his lips against Pein's neck, and the younger could feel the smirk on them.

"Madara.." _What do you expect to gain from this..keeping me in here._

"Yes, Pein?" Madara didn't stop his hand motions, using his other hand to hold the ginger to him.

Pein remained silent, even as Madara wrapped his mouth around the length of his dick, his tongue wrapping skillfully around the head. Pein arched his back and let out a quiet cry as he came, Madara swallowing some of it and placing his lips against Pein's, thrusting his tongue into the ginger's mouth. Pein gagged as his own cum dripped into his throat. The Uchiha held his jaw until Pein swallowed, gasping as the other pulled away. Pein pulled himself into a sitting position, his head bowed and looking at the floor.

"Madara..."

The Uchiha 'hmm'd, turning towards him and glancing at the mop of bright orange hair.

"I've..." regretful, hopeless eyes turned up towards someone who he called 'lord' in times of passion. "I think...like an idiot I've fallen in love."

Pein closed his eyes and rested his head against the strong chest, missing the way Madara's smile grew large and vicious. "I'm glad you've come to your senses...I love you too."

As he fell asleep, Pein heard Madara hum the lyrics to a short song he knew well.

_"Blood stains my hands red,  
It's what we've come to.  
Lie down, in thine bed  
Wooden walls, made for you."_

* * *

A/N: SO there may or may not be another chapter. ^.^ that song was made by me, inspired somewhat from Roses are Red, Violets are Blue.

This was inspired also by someone that I know. I dedicate this story to him, as this is what he would probably wish would happen.

He loves someone very much and it's difficult for him, as they live close to eachother, yet the one he loves is in love with another person. And although I'm happy for the two in love, I feel bad for the third.

So this is his ultimate world that I know he dreams of. In fanfic Naruto form.


End file.
